


The Angel of Death

by cherrytruck



Series: The Birkin Files [4]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Gen, Medical Abuse, aka Birkin is a shit doctor who breaks every rule, an attempt to make accurate science fics, heavily implied non consensual medical procedures, no gore but there is intense hospital style stuff, the other patient can be Lisa Trevor if you think it fits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytruck/pseuds/cherrytruck
Summary: The virus experiment isn't going well, but Birkin does everything he can to salvage the project.





	

The sounds of beeps become loud with each second that passes. The patient is looking more distressed and screams in agony.

“Birkin,” Wesker calls out. “Her temperature’s gone up and oxygen saturation has gone down to 82%.”

Dr Birkin is efficient to put the oxygen mask on his test subject and set it at full blast. She is breathing rapidly and looks uncomfortable, perhaps losing consciousness. “What about her pulse and blood pressure?”

“Pulse is 140, blood pressure has dropped to 82/50.”

“She needs fluids. Wesker, take blood samples while I hook her up on this saline bag.” Birkin lets Wesker do the simpler tasks during their experiments. Between the two of them, only Birkin has the skill and qualifications to carry out the clinical procedures - Wesker isn't even supposed to be involved in experiments like this, but Birkin cannot find anyone else more trustworthy to carry out his work. Annette does not know the extent of Birkin’s involvement in his research for now.

“Dr Birkin!” One of the nurses runs up to him. “We cannot resuscitate subject number 4 and his brain stem is showing no evidence of activity!”

“Then God rest his soul and prepare him for the autopsy lab.” Birkin doesn't want to put any effort in looking at the nurse. There is need to look at subject number 4 - the unfortunate test subject already responded inadequately the moment he was injected and Birkin knows when to cut his losses.

His full attention remains on this one test subject. She is the only one who initially remained asymptomatic upon administration of the virus, and the only one to remain alive of the four subjects, but the sudden decline in her condition is an unexpected turn and makes Birkin wonder if this virus will truly manage to break through without killing its host.

Wesker comes back with the blood test results he obtained a few minutes ago. “Her lactate has gone up and her blood has become more acidic.”

The Doctor sighs. “Of course it had to come to this. This is going to be tricky. Let’s try to give her some bicarbonate to balance it out.” By now, Birkin has resorted to improvising. Not that his highlight of knowledge is in cure and treatment - he only learns about humans so he can understand viruses better. Wesker hands him a syringe and Birkin administers the dose.

The patient does not appear to improve. In fact, her eyes have closed and she fails to respond to her surroundings. There is nothing more they can do except hope her heart continues to beat and that her brain does not shut down completely.

Birkin places a hand on the woman’s shoulder, only spared the sensation of her sweat due to his gloves. “Hang in there, my dear. I need you to stay strong...for the sake of the virus.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I've written crack Birkin, anxiety Birkin, virus fetish Birkin, actually socializing Birkin, naughty Birkin, young Birkin, and angst Birkin...I figured it was time I add "what actually probably realistically happened on his day job in his unethical human experimentation phase of virus testing" Birkin. Or for short, unethical doctor Birkin. Seriously though, how many different personalities of him have I written? Which one is the real Birkin? Can the real William Birkin please stand up?
> 
> Tl;dr the poor patient is showing signs of sepsis* probably no thanks to the virus being administered in her blood...seriously, way to go, Dr Birkin. 
> 
> Bicarbonate is a component that is an alkaline, so it could balance out the acid. However apparently it's not an effective treatment for treating acidic blood in practice. If I'm right you're just supposed to focus on getting rid of the source of infection. Of course Birkin doesn't want to get rid of the virus so he's not going to give her the proper treatment. Bastard.
> 
> * Most cases of sepsis are due to bacteria. I actually tried to look up how viral sepsis is any different and couldn't find much. If you know more about it then I'd be glad to hear from you.


End file.
